Come what may
by Honeymausi
Summary: Eine Nachricht, die für Harry alles verändert. Kann Draco helfen?
1. Prolog It changes everything

Autor: Honeymausi

Autor: Honeymausi

Titel: Come what may…..

Genre: Angst, Darkfic, Depri, Romance, Deathfic

Rating: M(16+)

Parings: Draco/Harry, Severus/Remus, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Blaise

Disclaimer: Mir gehört hier gar nichts und ich verdiene ganz sicher nicht mein Geld hiermit(wenn ich überhaupt eins verdienen würdeheulg)

Summary: Eine schlechte Nachricht verändert Harrys Leben. Kann Draco ihm helfen?

Bemerkung: Hallo und willkommen. Das hier ist zwar nicht meine erste Fanfic, aber meine erste Fanfic im Hp-Fandom. Bitte seid gnädig zu mir. Vielleicht kommt bald zu dieser Fic der Vorgänger, aber ganz so sicher bin ich mir noch nichtg Hängt glaub ich ganz davon ab, wie gut diese hier ankommt. Viel Spaß und vergisst nicht zu reviewen.g

Prolog: It changes everything….

„Es ist ein bösartiger Gehirntumor. Es tut mir so leid, Harry." Eine unnatürliche Stille herrscht im Saal. Ich sitze einfach nur da. Meine Hände liegen locker in meinem Schoß, meine Beine sind an den Knöcheln unter meinem Stuhl überkreuzt. Die Worte prasseln einfach an mir ab, ich vermag sie noch nicht aufzunehmen. Wie könnte ich auch? Ich bin zu Madam Pomfrey gekommen, wegen meinen Kopfschmerzen und meiner ständigen Übelkeit. Herausgekommen ist…. „Ein Gehirntumor? Können Zauberer eine Muggelkrankheit bekommen?" Bei Merlin, ich habe es ausgesprochen. Eine Krankheit! Eine TÖDLICHE Krankheit!

Eine Diagnose, die mein ganzes Leben auf dem Kopf stellen wird. Was red ich da? Es wird es beenden. Einfach so. Ohne jeden Grund. Jedoch schiebe ich diese Gedanken sofort wieder beiseite. Ich MÖCHTE darüber jetzt nicht nachdenken.

Ich kann nur in diese braunen mitleidigen Augen starren, die mich offen und unumwunden fixieren. „Nun nein, Harry. Um ehrlich zu sein, können Zauberer gar keine Muggelkrankheiten bekommen.." „Aber warum.." Sie unterbricht mit sofort mit erhobener Hand. „Warte Harry, lass mich ausreden. Wir bekommen keine Muggelkrankheiten, aber wir bekommen sie auf eine andere Art." „Wie bitte?" Jetzt hat sie mich verloren, sprachlos starre ich sie an. „Wir haben die „Zauberer" - Version dieser Krankheiten. Ein Gehirntumor den ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe hat, ist nicht zu vergleichen mit einem, den ein Muggel oder eine Muggel - Frau hat. Er ist aggressiver und er greift genau das an, was am empfindlichsten ist, die Magie des Wirtes."

Moment stopp, das wird mir jetzt wirklich zu viel und dass muss sich auch klar auf meinem Gesicht gezeigt haben, denn ihre klaren Augen werden trüber, als sie versucht die Tränen, die sie befallen zurückzudrängen versucht. „Das bedeutet für mich jetzt?" Ich muss die Wahrheit wissen, ich kann nicht mit Halbwahrheiten oder Lügen leben. Wenn mich eins mein Leben gelehrt hat, dann dass die Wahrheit zwar hart ist, man aber leichter mir ihr lebt wie mit Lügen.

Ihre Augen bleiben noch für einige Sekunden auf meinen liegen, dann wendet sie sich ab und studiert kurz noch einmal ihre Untersuchungsergebnisse. „Ok Harry, meine Untersuchungen haben ergeben, dass der Tumor sich im Anfangsstadium befindet." Bevor sie auch nur ein weiteres Wort herausbringt, platze ich heraus: „Ja, aber dann kann man doch noch etwas tun. Bei der Muggelart geht das, ich weiß das. Meine Nachbarin hatte damals auch……." Weiter lässt sie mich gar nicht reden, anscheinend will sie verhindern, dass ich mich in Hoffnungen verstricke. „Ja ich weiß, aber deine Sorte ist etwas Außergewöhnliches. Er hat sich schon an dein Großhirn „angedockt". Ich kann ihn dort nicht mehr entfernen, ich würde dein Gehirn irreparabel schädigen. Diese Art Tumor beeinflusst deine Magie und deine Immunsystem. Im Endsystem wird er dann noch deine motorischen Fähigkeiten und deine Sinne einschränken. Die Schwächung des Immunsystems ist vergleichbar mit der Muggelkrankheit AIDS, die kennst du doch noch?" Die Frage ist zu lächerlich. Natürlich kenne ich AIDS, ich hab doch sogar nach dem Krieg noch eine Zeit in der Muggelwelt gelebt und ich bin schwul. Jeder Mensch meint dir erklären zu müssen, dass man sich schützen muss und so weiter und so fort. Ich kenne diese ganzen Geschichten. Doch anstatt sie anzufahren, nicke ich nur leicht. Die Nachricht hat alles in mir taub gemacht, meine Umwelt nehme ich nur noch dumpf auf.

„Jedoch schafft es dein Körper in einem Jahr sich dieser Immunschwäche zu entledigen, das ist das einzige Symptom, dass der Körper abwehren kann. Die anderen werden ihren Verlauf nehmen und im Laufe der Zeit immer schwerwiegender werden."

„Wie lang denn überhaupt?" Irgendwie möchte ich auf diese Frage jedoch keine Antwort. Wer möchte das denn schon? Wer möchte gesagt bekommen, „Hey du hast noch 3 Jahre zum Leben, dann musst du den Löffel abgeben, tut mir leid, Kumpel."? Niemand! Na gut, so unsensibel und taktlos wird es dir niemand vor die Nase knallen, aber das ändert nichts an der Botschaft. Das die eigene Lebensspanne begrenzt ist geht gegen die Eitelkeit des Menschen. Jeder weiß, dass er irgendwann sterben muss, jedoch sind wir alle so ignorant und glauben, dass wir es schon in die 80er oder die 90er schaffen. Klar die medizinischer Versorgung ist besser, wir ernähren uns besser und hey wir treiben Sport. All das verliert doch im Endeffekt seine Bedeutung. Wenn man sterben muss, dann stirbt man, Keiner fragt dich : „Hast du auch immer brav dein Gemüse aufgegessen? Gut du hast noch mal ein Jahr." Das ist absurd.

Im Moment wünschte ich mir nichts sehnlicher, wie dass mir jemand so eine bescheuerte Frage stellt und mir dann erzählt, dass alles nur ein großer Witz ist. Jedoch…  
„6 Jahre höchstens und mit viel Glück." Sie verstummt sofort wieder und die unnatürliche Stille ist zurück. Sie liegt bleiern auf dem Raum. Nichts mag sie zu verdrängen.

Plötzlich zerreißen Schluchzer diese. Verwirrt versuche ich genauer hinzulauschen, woher diese kommen. Sie klingen herzerweichend, sind durchsetzt mit Angst, Trauer aber auch einer Resignation, so dass sie sich endgültig anhören. Wie jemand der kurz vor seiner Exekution steht.

Erst als Poppys Arme mich umschlingen merke ich, dass es meine eigenen sind. Ich verschwende, aber keine Gedanken daran. Will mir nicht eingestehen, dass ich gerade meine Schicksal akzeptiert habe, dass ich es verinnerlich habe. Das kann ich nicht, ich war doch immer schon ein Kämpfer, warum jetzt nicht?

Weil du gegen eine Krankheit nicht ankommst, flüstert mir eine innere Stimme zu. Diese Wahrheit ist zu groß für mich und mein Verstand macht das einzige, was er als Schutzmechanismus kennt. Er schließt sich. Ich höre einfach auf zu denken und lasse mich von der Dunkelheit umgeben.

4 Stunden später

„Daddy, Daddy, rat mal was wir und Papa heut gemacht haben?" Lächelnd blicke ich auf meine kleine Tochter hinunter, die sich enthuastisch an meine Roben klammert und die schüttelt. „Nein erzähl es mir Alanna", fordere ich sie sanft auf und reagiere genauso wie sie es sich erhofft hat. Strahlend funkeln ihre Augen mich an. „Wir waren einkaufen, in der Winkelgasse, Daddy. Papa hat ganz viele Sachen für uns gekauft. Neue Klamotten und Spielzeuge." Ich bücke mich und hebe sie auf meinen Arm. „Wirklich mein Schatz? Willst du mir deine neuen Sachen zeigen?" Jauchzend nickt sie und ich trage sie in ihr Zimmer, dass sie mit ihrem Bruder Damian teilt. Dort erblicke ich auch schon Draco, der mit Damians Hilfe die neuen Sachen in die dafür vorgesehenen Regale verräumt. „Daddy, Daddy" Damian rennt auf mich zu und klammert sich wie seine Schwester vor ihm an meine Roben. „Hallo Schatz, hattest du einen schönen Tag?", frage ich ihn lächelnd und gebe ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Hey", kommt es indigniert aus meinen Armen und ich blicke Alanna an, die ihre Unterlippe vorstreckt. „Was ist, Prinzessin?" „Ich habe keinen Kuss bekommen." „Das tut mir leid, Maus. Warte," schnell drücke ich ihr auch einen Schmatzer auf die Stirn und sie grinst mich selig an. Ein Zupfen an meinem Umhang lässt meine Aufmerksamkeit sich wieder Damian zuwenden. „Und Papa hast du auch nicht begrüßt, Dad." „Wo bleibt heute nur mein Kopf." Ich stöhne gespielt auf und setze Alanna ab. Mit einem Schritt wende ich mich dem letzten Mitglied zu. Meine Augen starr auf die so geliebten grauen Augen gerichtet, verbeuge ich mich leicht. „Kannst du mir noch mal verzeihen?" Kurz halt mich noch diese grauen Edelsteine gefangen, dann verziehen sich zu einem amüsierten Ausdruck. „Nur wenn du mir etwas Gutes bietest, Leo." Mit diesen Worten zieht Draco mich in seine Arme und legt seine Lippen auf die meinigen. Und der Zauber ist wieder da. Seit dem ersten Kuss, den wir beide teilten, fängt mein ganzer Körper an zukribbeln und meine Knie werden weich. Bei Merlin, das hört sich an wie aus diesen schlechten Liebesromanen und doch ist es wahr. Schon wieder diese Wahrheit. Mit einem Schlag kommt mir wieder der ganze Nachmittag in den Sinn, der Besuch bei Poppy, die Nachricht… Schnell löse ich mich von Draco und trete einen Schritt zurück. Verwirrt bleibt er mit erhobenen Armen stehen. Doch ich kann ihm nicht sagen, was los ist. Ich habe sogar Poppy schwören lassen nichts zu erzählen. Ich will nicht, dass jemand es weiß. Das würde ich noch nicht packen. „Kommt Kinder das Essen ist fertig. Kommst du Draco?" Ich wende mich ab und verlasse den Raum. Schnell trete ich in die Küche mit angrenzendem Esszimmer. Bei Merlin, wie soll ich das nur überstehen? So zu tun als wäre nichts, das kann ich nicht. Ich war schon immer ein schlechter Lügner, außerdem bringe ich es nicht übers Herz, meine Familie anzulügen. Meine Familie!

Wie lang hat das gedauert bis ich so was mein Eigen nennen konnte? Draco und ich haben lange gebraucht, bis wir uns unserer Liebe eingestanden. Zwar konnten wir beide nicht viel dafür, aber so lagen die Tatsachen halt. Und dann unsere Adoptivkinder. Sie machten uns perfekt. Und das soll ich jetzt aufgeben? Das ist einfach nicht gerecht.

Ich beobachte wie meine Familie geschlossen die Küche betritt und mir fragende und verwirrte Blicke zuwerfen. Ich jedoch setze ein Lächeln auf und serviere das Abendessen.

Das Abendessen genießen wir heute in Stille. Keiner möchte so richtig reden, alle von uns hängen ihren Gedanken nach. Ab und zu fange ich einen subtilen Blick Dracos in meine Richtung auf, quittiere sie aber mit keiner Regung. Nach dem Abendessen führe ich beide Kinder ins Bad und stecke sie in die Wanne. Bald schon schallt unser Gelächter quer durch das kleine Haus. Baden ist immer eine lustige Angewohnheit, in meiner Kindheit war das nicht so.

Bevor wir beschlossen hatten die Kinder zu adoptieren, kämpften wir beide, Draco und ich, mit unseren Selbstzweifeln. Beide hatten wir keine schöne Kindheit und wie sollte man da glauben, man könne anderen Kindern etwas Besseres bieten? Wie kann man etwas praktizieren, was man selber nicht kennt, nie erfahren hat? Aber als wir Al und Damian erblickt hatten, waren alle Zweifel verschwunden, alle Rückhalte zerstört. Wir könnten heute nicht glücklicher sein.

Ich helfe beiden Kindern beim Umziehen und bringe sie ins Bett. Schon auf der Hälfte der Geschichte sind beide zufrieden eingeschlafen.

Im Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer bleibe ich stehen und blicke auf Draco. Das verblassende goldrote Sonnenlicht fängt sich auf seinen seidigen, blonden Haaren wieder und lässt sie strahlen. Seinen Augen sind auf ein Pergament gerichtet, dass er gerade liest, die Brille bis auf die Nasenspitze vorgeschoben. In der einen Hand hält er ein Glas Scotch, dass er leicht auf den Tisch immer absetzt, was ein monotones Klicken verursacht. Er hat sich schon seines Umhangs entledigt und sitzt jetzt nur noch in bequemen, aber figurbetonenden Jeans an und sein Hemd ist am Hemdkragen aufgeknöpft. Im Gesamten präsentiert er für mich das Bild eines Mannes, meine ganz persönlichen Gottes.

Überrascht registriere ich, dass seine Augen sich von dem Pergament abgewendet haben und nun auf mich fokussiert sind. Lächelnd gehe ich auf ihn zu und setze mich neben ihn. Automatisch fährt sein Arm um meine Taille und bleibt locker auf meiner Hüfte liegen. Er zieht mich noch etwas enger an sich heran, bis mein Kopf auf seiner Schulter liegt, mein Oberkörper an seine Seite geschmiegt. „Ich liebe dich, weißt du das?", frage ich ihn heißer. Schmunzelnd antwortet er: „Aber natürlich, Leo, denn ich liebe dich doch genauso." Langsam nähern sich unsere Gesichter und er fängt meine Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss wieder, der meine Gehirnfunktionen auf ein Minimum reduziert. Als Luftmangel zu einem Problem wird, trennt er sich von meinen Lippen und legt seinen Kopf auf meinen. Eng umschlungen lassen wir den Abend ausklingen und ich bin so froh, dass er mich nicht gefragt hat, was Poppy diagnostiziert hat.

2 Wochen später

„Nicht so hoch Daddy", kreischt Alanna vergnügt und krallt sich etwas fester an die Schnüre der Schaukel, die ich gerade an schupfe. Damian beobachtet uns zufrieden und auch Draco, der auf seinem Liegstuhl pflätzt, wirft uns lächelnde Blicke zu. „Schon gut, Kleines" Ich halte die Schaukel an und hebe sie herunter. Schon bei dieser kleinen Tätigkeit bricht mir der Schweiß aus und von der gebückten Haltung werden meine Kopfschmerzen heftiger. Ich fühle mich in letzter Zeit immer schlapper und es ist ein Mammutakt für mich das vor meiner Familie und vor allem vor Draco zu verstecken. Er ist immer noch etwas sehr überfürsorglich und lässt mich keine Sekunde aus seinen Adleraugen.

Plötzlich wird mir schwindelig und schnell setze ich Al ab. Der Schwindel nimmt zu und mein Magen dreht sich um. Ich torkele drei Schritte weg von den Kindern, damit sie das nicht sehen müssen und übergebe mich in die Rosenbüsche. Ich sinke auf meine Knie, meine Beine wollen mein Gewicht nicht mehr tragen. Alles dreht sich weiter um mich. Mein Kopf hämmert stärker und ich ertrage die Schmerzen kaum noch. Ich höre noch Schreie, doch dann ist wieder diese vertraute Dunkelheit die mich umfängt. Und Merlin sei dank, die Schmerzen hören auf.


	2. What hurts the most

Disclaimer und Warnungen: siehe Prolog

Disclaimer und Warnungen: siehe Prolog

1.Kapitel: What hurts the most

Draco POV

Geschockt verfolge ich, als Harry Alanna absetzt, sich zum Rosenbeet hinwendet und sich übergibt. Bei diesem Anblick bin ich schon auf meine Armen, doch was mich auf ihn zufliegen lässt, sind seine einknickenden Knie, die sein Gewicht nicht mehr tragen möchten. Schnell lege ich meine Arme um seine Taille und bremse somit seinen Aufprall. Entsetzt blicke ich in sein bleiches, vor Schmerzen verzogenes Gesicht. Ohne groß zu überlegen hebe ich ihn vollends in meine Arme und trage ihn ins Haus. Raus aus der knallenden Sonne. Die Kinder folgen mir aufgeregt, beide sind noch total gefangen in ihrem Schock und sind noch zu keiner wirklichen Regung fähig. Ich lege ihn vorsichtig auf die Couch und schreie nach einem Elfen. „Dobby!!" Mit einem Plopp erscheint er sofort neben mir. "Was Master Draco wollen?" „Schnell bring mir eine kalte Kompresse und ruf sofort Madam Pomfrey." Brüsk gebe ich meine Anweisungen, während ich sanft den Schweiß auf Harrys Stirn mit meinem Hemdzipfel abwische. „Master Harry!", quiekt er erschreckt auf. Wütend wende ich mich von meiner Aufgabe ab. „Jetzt mach schon, du Nichtsnutz. Du vergeudest wichtige Zeit!" Erschreckt wendet er sich vom Abbild seines persönlichen Helden ab und nickt einmal kurz und verschwindet wieder mit einem Plopp! „Papa !" Dieses einzige Wort, mit solcher Pein und Angst ausgesprochen, lässt mich wieder herumfahren und meine Kinder fixieren. „Papa, was ist mit Daddy? Ist er krank?" Diese rehbraunen Augen, die mich mit unterdrückten Tränen anblicken, ziehen mein Herz noch weiter zusammen. Bei Merlin! Die Kinder haben dieses ganze Spektakel verfolgt und sie verstehen das nicht im Geringsten. Na gut ich auch nicht, aber wie sollen diese 8-jährigen Kinder damit umgehen. Schnell packe ich beide Kinder an ihren Hinterköpfen und ziehe sie an meine Brust. „Shhh, meine Prinzessin. Du kannst nichts dafür. Ich weiß nicht, was Daddy hat, aber ich habe Dobby losgeschickt, dass er Madam Pomfrey holt. Die kümmert sich dann um euren Daddy." Leise und beruhigend versuche ich meine Stimme zu halten, nichts von meiner eigenen Unsicherheit und Angst einfließen lassen.

Aber bei Merlin, die Angst frisst mich auf. Diese Ungewissheit. Er könnte einen einfachen Hitzschlag haben. Aber...wir waren doch noch nicht lange draußen, nur rund eine halbe Stunde. Alle anderen Möglichkeiten sind viel schlimmer und ohne es verhindern zu können, spielen sich in meinem Kopf immer mehr Horrorszenarien ab.

Tief Luft holend reiße ich mich wieder in die Gegenwart, gerade rechtzeitig um die Ankunft Poppys zu verfolgen.

„Hallo Drac…" Die Begrüßung bleibt ihr regelrecht im Halse stecken, als sie Harry auf der Couch erblickt. Wie ein Pfeil schießt sie auf ihn zu und schupft mich fast grob zur Seite. Schnell spricht sie einige Diagnose – Zauber und erwartet beunruhigt die Ergebnisse. „Draco, was ist passiert? Seit wann ist er so? Gab es irgendwelche Nebenerscheinungen? Hat er sich übergeben?" Wie ein Maschinengewehr feuert sie ihre Fragen auf mich und ich fühle mich etwas überwältigt. „Ich weiß es nicht, und ja er hat sich übergeben, er ist so seit ungefähr 10 Minuten." Stirnrunzelnd wendet sie sich zu mir um. „Draco, kannst du bei irgendwem die Kinder lassen?" „Ja, ich könnte Severus rufen." Sie lässt mich wieder meinen Satz nicht beenden. „Dann tu das und komm so schnell wie möglich in den Krankenflügel. Ich bringe Harry sofort dort hin, ich brauche meine Ausrüstung." Mit diesen Worten und bevor ich auch nur eine Frage herausbringen kann, verschwindet sie mit Harry.

Für einen Moment starre ich mit blankem Ausdruck auf die Stelle, wo auch nur vor 1 Minute mein bewusstloser Lebensgefährte lag, bevor ich mich zusammenreiße und meine Kinder beruhigen versuche. Schnell gehe ich zum Kamin und rufe Severus, der sich bereit erklärt sofort herüber zu flohen.

Zerstreut gebe ich beiden Kindern einen Kuss und renne so schnell wie möglich in unser Schlafzimmer, um meine Klamotten zu wechseln. Ich kann unmöglich in kurzen Hosen und einem schlabberigen T-Shirt in den Krankenflügel flohen. Schnell packe ich auch noch für Harry ein paar Sachen, die er brauchen könnte, ein. Als ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer trete, sitzt Severus schon auf der Couch und beide Kinder haben sich an seine Seiten gekuschelt. Beruhigend murmelt er auf beide ein und sie wirken ruhiger wie vorhin. Er hört meine Schritte und blickt auf, seine schwarzen Augen treffen auf meine Grauen. Ich kann die Anspannung auch in seinen Augen mühelos lesen. Ich möchte wirklich nicht wissen, was in meinen geschrieben steht, ich möchte nicht mal wissen, was ich im Moment fühle. Viel zu viele Gefühle auf einmal, sie decken fast das ganze Repertoire an Gefühlen ab, die ein Mensch fühlen kann und ich bin wie immer überwältigt. So lange lebe ich jetzt schon mit Harry zusammen und er hat in dieser Hinsicht einfach nicht auf mich abgefärbt. Ich habe noch immer nicht seine lockere Art mit Gefühlen umzugehen gelernt.

Schnell trete ich zu dem Trio hinüber, beuge mich herunter und gebe beiden Kindern ein Küsschen auf die Stirn. „Seid brav und macht Onkel Severus nicht zu viele Schwierigkeiten. Ich bin bald wieder da mit Daddy." Hoffe ich. Aber diesen Zusatz lasse ich ungesprochen im Raum verklingen. „Danke Severus." „Geh schon, Zeit ist kostbar." Ich muss fast loslachen. Severus schafft es doch immer, meinen Kopf zu Recht zu rücken und das wichtige in Fokus zu bringen. Kurz lächele ich ihm zu und trete auch schon in die grünen Flammen, nachdem ich mein Ziel gerufen habe.

Und bin im Chaos gelandet. Poppy hastet quer durch den Raum und sammelt aus verschiedenen Schränken Zaubertränke, ein monotones Piepen durchdringt den Raum. Schnell suche ich nach der Quelle und sehe ein Muggel-EKG. Blank starre ich auf die durchgezogene Linie, bis ich merke, was das zu bedeuten hat. Ich fliege förmlich durch den Raum um an Harrys Bett zu kommen. Ohne groß zu überlegen beginne ich sofort mit der Herzdruckmassage, die Harry mir einmal beigebracht hat, für Notfälle. Mit meinem Körpergewicht drücke ich knapp unterhalb des Brustbeines. Nach 15 Wiederholungen gehe ich zur Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung. Bei unseren Spaßübungen hat mir dieser Teil besonders gefallen, doch jetzt überkommt mich einfach nur Terror. Panisch wiederhole ich die Prozedur und da…. Da ist er wieder, erst holprig und unsicher, doch schon bald schlägt Harrys Herz wieder rhythmisch und kräftig. Stöhnend wische ich mir den Schweiß von der Stirn und sehe auf die wie eingefrorene Poppy. „Was war das, Draco? Ich habe alles versucht, sein Herz hatte schon fast 1 ½ Minuten das Schlagen aufgehört, noch ein paar Sekunden und es wäre kritisch geworden. Wie also hast du das gemacht?" „Harry", gebe ich nur kurz zur Antwort und starre auf ihn hinunter. Das Blau auf seinen Lippen ist fast vollständig wieder verschwunden. „Wie bitte?" Wenn ich dachte, das der Gesichtsausdruck von gerade eben Schock ausdrückt, was soll ich dann zu diesem sagen? „Harry hat mir diese Methode beigebracht. Und es kommt wirklich aus dem Herzen wenn ich sage: Merlin sei Dank. Wenn ich bedenke, dass das mehr ein Spaß zwischen uns war….." Den Rest des Satzes lass ich unausgesprochen. Auch Poppy nickt nur.

„Jetzt sag mir was er hat! Er hat sich vorhin übergeben und ist ohnmächtig geworden. Das allein reicht schon um mich in den Panikzustand zu befördern, aber nein da hört es noch nicht auf. Ich komme hierher, um zu sehen ob du schon fertig bist mit den Untersuchungen und muss mit ansehen, wie Harry fast an einem Herzstillstand stirbt. Also WAS ZUR HÖLLE IST HIER LOS??" Nach Luft schnappend stehe ich da und erwarte eine Antwort von Poppy. „Draco, ich …… weiß nicht ob das so gut ist. Es ist nicht mein Platz dir das mitzuteilen." „WIE BITTE?", explodiere ich. Das ist doch wohl jetzt alles ein schlechter Scherz. „Nicht dein Platz? Wessen Platz denn sonst? Es ist die Aufgabe einer Medihexe den Familienmitgliedern die Krankheit des Patienten mitzuteilen, oder irre ich mich da?" „So war das nicht gemeint, natürlich ist das meine Aufgabe. Aber ich glaube, Harry möchte dir das selber mitteilen." Schnaubend wende ich mich ab und blicke wieder auf Harry hinunter. Langsam kommt wieder Farbe zurück in seine Wangen.

„Draco wirklich…." „Nein sofort. Ich dulde keinen Aufschub mehr. Er wird es mir nicht erzählen, bis es schon zu spät ist. Harry ist so. Bloß niemandem Kummer bereiten, niemandem Sorgen machen, bla bla bla. Ich kenne diese ganzen Spielchen schon und du müsstest es auch wissen. Weißt du nicht mehr, was das letzte Mal geschehen ist?" Anklagend haften meinen Augen auf ihr. „Natürlich. Natürlich. Gut Draco, aber setz dich besser." Oh oh ich hasse diesen Satz, das kenne ich schon. Jetzt kommt wieder irgend so eine Horrorbotschaft. „Harry hat….."

Bevor sie auch nur ein weiteres Wort rausbringt, erklingt eine andere Stimme im Raum: „Nicht Poppy, es ist nicht an dir ihm das zu sagen." Geschockt wirbele ich herum. Harry sitzt im Bett und seine moosgrünen Augen funkeln erbost zu uns. „Was meinst du es ist nicht an ihr es mir zu erzählen?" „Das was ich sage", gibt er kurz angebunden zur Antwort. „Sag mal geht's dir noch gut? Du liegst hier im Krankenflügel, bist gerade zusammengebrochen und hattest einen Herzstillstand. Und du erzählst mir, ich habe kein Recht zu erfahren, was du hast, da es offensichtlich schon diagnostiziert ist. Du scheinst die Diagnose schon zu kennen, oder?" Auch meine Wut fängt langsam an zu kochen. „Sag mir sofort, was du hast, ich lass mich nicht von dir ablenken, ich kenne deine Versuche von dir abzulenken." „Und was würde dir das bringen? Was würdest du tun, wenn du wüsstest was ich habe?" „Was zum Teufel meinst du damit? Was würde ich tun? Ich würde aufhören mir den Kopf zu zerbrechen um nichts und wieder nichts. Ich hätte Sicherheit und könnte dir helfen. So bin ich doch zur totalen Hilflosigkeit verdammt." Er weicht keinen Millimeter von seiner Position, auch wenn er meine Wut spürt. „Nein Draco, ich will es nicht. Ich will ein normales Leben führen, ich will nicht verhätschelt werden, ich will verdammt noch mal nicht wieder dein Mitleid." „Ein normales Leben? Das ich nicht lachen, wann hast du jemals ein normales Leben geführt?" Uh, dieser Kommentar ging unter die Gürtellinie und ich sehe sofort die Verletztheit, die Harry wegen meines Kommentars zeigt. „Du sagst es, also möchte ich es jetzt führen Draco, auch wenn du das nicht verstehen kannst." Er dreht den Kopf von mir weg. Ich fange seine leise gemurmelte Bemerkung auf. „Ich möchte noch ein paar Jahre ein normales Leben führen, bitte" „Was meinst du mit ein paar Jahre?" Natürlich kann ich mich mal wieder nicht zurück halten. Sofort wirbelt sein Kopf wieder zu mir. „Was meinst du damit?" „Na das hast du doch gerade gesagt." Harry öffnet gerade den Mund, um das zu verneinen, aber Poppy geht ihm dazwischen. „Harry, jetzt nimm doch Vernunft an. Du KANNST kein normales Leben führen. Du musst Vorsichtsmaßnahmen treffen. In einem halbem Monat beginnt die Erkältungswelle und du weißt, was die für dich bedeutet." Eine Erkältung, will ich schon sarkastisch ein werfen, als mir aufkommt, was sie gesagt hat. Vorkehrungen? In wie fern? „Das kann ich aber auch mit dir allein regeln, Poppy, ich muss dazu Draco nicht einweihen." Oh oh das hat jetzt mich verletzt. Wie mich nicht einweihen? Wo bleibt das Vertrauen? „Harry, das ist nicht der richtige Weg und das weißt du. Du willst doch nicht wieder so enden, wie du damals geendet bist. Das kannst du deinen Kindern nicht antun, das kannst du uns nicht antun, das kannst du dir nicht antun. Bitte Harry komm doch zur Vernunft." Das einzige was noch fehlt ist, dass Poppy auf Knien zu Harry rutscht. Ihre Stimme hat schon eindeutig die Betteltonlage angenommen. Betreten wendet Harry seine Augen ab und überlegt für einen Minute. Die Spannung ist fast nicht auszuhalten. Doch als Harry seine Stimme erhebt, wünsche ich mir fast wieder die Unwissenheit zurück. Die wäre ertragbarer, als das, was er mir offenbart. Seine Stimme hat einen monotone Charakter, als er mir erklärt: „Draco, ich habe einen tödlichen Gehirntumor und ich habe höchstens 6 Jahre noch zu leben, wenn alles gut geht und wir extrem vorsichtig sind. Schatz, ich werde bald sterben. Bist du jetzt zufrieden? Geht es dir jetzt besser? Jetzt wo du alles weißt?"

Meine Welt bricht zusammen. Ich fühle mich leicht klaustrophobisch, der Raum ist plötzlich zu klein für mich. Der Schweiß bricht mir aus. Und ohne auch nur eine Erwiderung, stürme ich aus dem Raum. Lasse meinen Partner allein, obwohl ich bei der Bindungszeremonie geschworen habe, dass ich immer bei seiner Seite bin, egal was kommen mag. Ich weiß ich werde mir das nie verzeihen können, aber im Moment weiß ich nicht anders zu reagieren. Weiß nicht wie ich auf solch einen Hiobsbotschaft reagieren kann. Weiß nichts mehr.

Ich renne durch die Korridore, bleibe stehen, als meine Seite mir schmerzt. Ich rutsche an einer Wand herunter und vergrabe meinen Kopf zwischen meinen Knien. Und dann kommen sie, die Tränen und sie schmecken so bitter. Bitterer haben sie noch nie geschmeckt. Meine Welt ist zerstört und sie aufzubauen, vermag ich nicht mehr.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, zumindest kommt es mir so vor, in Wahrheit war es wahrscheinlich nur eine Viertelstunde oder so, versiegt mein Tränenstrom und ich kann endlich wieder normal atmen. Nur ab und zu entkommt mir noch ein Schluchzer. Ich fange an, mich langsam zu sammeln. Was ist denn das überhaupt für ein Verhalten? Wie ein Kind wegzurennen um zu weinen! Definitiv nicht würdig eines Malfoys!! Und bei Merlin, was wird Harry denken? Ich habe ihn da einfach im Stich gelassen. Wie der größte Feigling auf Erden! Toll gemacht, Malfoy, lass dir gratulieren. 10 Punkte für die dümmste Aktion des Jahrhunderts. Ich hieve mich auf die Beine und drehe mich um, sodass ich mit dem Kopf zur Wand bin. Ohne groß nachzudenken hämmere ich ihn zweimal hart gegen sie. Ich Volltrottel, ich verdammter rießen Volltrottel. Er wollte es mir nicht sagen, er hatte diese Reaktion vorhergesehen. Er …….. Oh mein Gott. Was mache ich nur?

Der Schaden ist angerichtet, ich kann ihn nicht mehr beheben. „Aber ich kann ihn eingrenzen", sage ich laut zu mir und mache mich langsam auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel zurück. Kleinlaut öffne ich die Flügel und spähe hinein. Geschockt bleibe ich stehen……

Dort auf dem Boden liegt jemand, am ganzen Körper gefesselt und damit ziemlich bewegungslos gemacht. Mit großen Schritten durchquere ich das Zimmer und knie mich neben die Person. Es ist Poppy! Verwundert blinzele ich auf sie herab und meine Augen treffen ihre Panischen, die immer wieder zu dem Bett hinhuschen, indem Harry gelegen hat. Die Betonung liegt auf „gelegen hat", denn dort ist niemand mehr. Für ein paar Sekunden haften meine Augen geschockt auf der Stelle, bevor diese Information verarbeitet wird. Das Bett ist LEER! Da ist NIEMAND drin. Wo ist Harry?

Ich wende mich wieder Poppy zu und mit einem Schwenker meines Zauberstabs lösen sich die Fesseln und der Knebel. Knurrend richtet sie sich auf und mit blitzenden Augen blickt sie mich fest an. „Wo, bei Merlin, ist Harry?" Kaum habe ich diese Frage über meine Lippen gebracht explodiert sie. „Das fragst du noch? Das wagst du noch zu fragen? Du Riesendrindvieh. Er ist weg. ER IST WEG. Er denkt, du würdest seine Krankheit nicht akzeptieren können und damit nicht leben können, mit IHM nicht leben können. Er erzählt dir auf DEIN DRÄNGEN hin, was er hat und du A hast nichts Besseres zu tun als hinaus zu laufen." Sie holt kurz Luft und der Wortschwall versiegt. Ich weiß jetzt nicht genau, ob ich verletzt oder extrem wütend reagieren soll. ICH soll schuld sein, dass mein bekloppter Lebenspartner meint, ich würde nicht mehr mit ihm leben wollen? Ihn nicht mehr lieben? Das ist doch ausgemachter Unsinn und wenn ich es mir recht überlege, dann bin ich verletzt, verletzt, dass er nicht mehr Vertrauen zu mir hat. „Oh nein, Draco Malfoy, du fängst jetzt nicht auch an, im Selbstmitleid zu versinken, dazu ist keine Zeit. Du musst ihn verstehen, er hat vor nicht einmal einem Tag gesagt bekommen, dass er nur noch 6 Jahre zu leben hat. Ich weiß, dass war auch für dich überwältigend, ICH kann deine Reaktion sehr gut sogar verstehen. Er aber nicht. Er konnte unsere Reaktionen auf seine Tortur auch damals nicht verstehen. Außerdem ist er selber ganz durcheinander, er reagiert nur noch auf Instinkt, er denkt nicht mehr nach. Du kennst das doch, du warst damals auch so, als er verschwunden ist." Gequält schließe ich meine Augen. Sie hat recht, aber ich werde wirklich nicht gerne an diese Zeit erinnert, Ich hätte ihn beinahe verloren und jetzt….jetzt verliere ich ihn wirklich bald. Diese Erkenntnis ist wie ein Schlag in den Magen und ich kriege plötzlich keine Luft mehr, mein Atem jappst und mir wird schwindelig. Schon ist Poppy da und hilft mir mich hinzusetzen. „Ganz ruhig atmen, alles wird gut!" Von wegen, will ich sie anschreien, doch dazu habe ich zu wenig Luft. Alles erscheint wieder wie vorhin aussichtslos. Ich bin machtlos. Ich KANN ihm gar nicht helfen. „Stopp genau hier, die Situation ist nicht HOFFNUNGSLOS." „Tut mir leid, wenn ich das etwas anders sehe", entgegne ich sarkastisch und vergrabe den Kopf wieder in meinen Händen. „Genau deswegen ist Harry auch weg. Du kannst doch jetzt nicht im Selbstmitleid versinken. Natürlich, die Krankheit ist nicht zu besiegen, sie wird ihren Tribut fordern." Ein Schluchzer entfährt mir schon wieder. Oh bei Merlin, warum heule ich denn schon wieder? „Draco, ich weiß das ist schrecklich, schrecklich unfair und gemein, aber man kann es nicht ändern. Er hat viel mehr verdient als im Alter von 35 zu sterben, aber so ist es nun mal, man kann es nicht ändern. Du kannst es schon ändern. Nichts an der Krankheit, aber an der Weise, wie er mit ihr umgeht. Wie er seine letzten Jahre verbringt." „Aber das ist so schwer", wispere ich erbärmlich. „Och natürlich, Darling. Es ist schwer. Aber machbar. Der Einzige, der es nicht so sieht ist Harry. Und deswegen ist er weg. Er will dir das ersparen, er will dir ersparen ihm dabei zusehen zu müssen, wie er langsam dahinsiecht. Er liebt dich so sehr, dass er es dir nicht antun will. Überzeug ihm vom Gegenteil. Hol ihn zurück." Sie holt kurz seufzend Luft. „Draco, es ist gefährlich, dass er einfach so gegangen ist. Ich habe ihm noch keine Zaubertränke oder ähnliches gegeben, um sein Herz zu stabilisieren. Es besteht sehr große Gefahr, dass er einen Rückfall hat und wenn niemand da ist, wenn er einen Herzinfakt hat…." Sie lässt den Satz taktvoll im Raum verklingen. Oh mein Gott! Ach du lieber Himmel, ich fange schon wieder an diesen Muggelgott anzuflehen, aber oh mein Gott….. Wenn er tatsächlich wieder eine Herzinfarkt hat, weil sein Immunsystem sein eigenes Herz angreift, dann….. „Ich mach mich sofort auf den Weg." Hastig stürze ich aus dem Raum und greife schnell in den Flohpulvertopf. „Malfoy Mansion", schreie ich und verschwinde auch schon.

In meine Wohnzimmer hat sich ein Menschenpulk versammelt. Severus versucht mit Hilfe von Remus unsere Kinder zu beruhigen, während meine Eltern, Ron und Hermine das ganze leicht verzweifelt beobachten. „Was ist denn hier los?", mache ich auf mich aufmerksam. Alle drehen sich ruckartig zu mir um und bevor ich auch nur überhaupt reagieren kann, drängen sich meine beiden Kinder an meine Beine und fangen an zu weinen. Perplex starre ich nach unten. Hilflos blicke ich wieder auf und begegne Severus besorgtem Blick. „Was ist passiert?", frage ich ruhig, um die Kinder nicht noch mehr aufzubringen und knie mich hin, um sie zu umarmen.

„Vor ungefähr 10 Minuten ist Harry durch den Karmin gekommen. Doch er ist einfach weiter gegangen. Er hat sich kurz umgesehen und sein Blick war leer. Er hat sich umgedreht und ist einfach aus dem Raum gestürmt. Er hat auf niemanden reagiert, nicht mal auf seine Kinder. Und logischerweise verstehen sie das nicht, sie fühlen nur den Schmerz, nicht beachtet worden zu sein. Wenn man bedenkt, dass sie seit knapp einer Stunde auf Nachricht warten, wie es ihrem zusammengebrochenen Daddy geht……." „Ich verstehe, ich verstehe", unterbreche ich ihn ungeduldig. Severus kann es einfach nicht lassen. Einmal Lehrer, immer Lehrer und das war gerade wieder eine Kostprobe seines „Lehrermodes".

„Al, Dami, hört zu. Daddy geht es nicht gut. Er ist nicht ganz er selbst. Er hat euch wirklich schrecklich lieb, das wisst ihr. Das vorhin hat er nicht ernst gemeint, das hat nichts mit euch zu tun. Versteht ihr?" Beide nicken zögernd und langsam versiegen ihre Tränen. Ich kann mir nicht helfen und drücke ihre Köpfe noch einmal ganz fest an meine Brust. Wie soll ich ihnen nur erklären, was mit Daddy nicht stimmt? Wie soll ich ihnen erklären, dass wir nicht mehr lange mit Daddy haben? Sie sind 8 bei Merlin. Es ist nicht fair, ihnen so etwas aufbürden zu müssen. Es ist einfach nicht fair.

Aber die Zeit läuft mir davon. Schnell werfe ich einen Blick auf die Uhr. Schon halb 8. Die Zeit verrinnt mir. „Severus, könntest du die beiden Racker hier bitte ins Bett stecken?" Er nickt mir kurz zu. Ich spüre, wie beide ihren Kopf heben, wahrscheinlich um zu protestieren, jedoch ersticke ich jeden Versuch schon im Keim. „Hört zu, ich bringe Daddy heim und dann kommt er noch schnell bei euch vorbei und gibt euch ein Gute-Nacht-Bussi, ok?" Sie sind zwar beide nicht glücklich, jedoch bleibt ihnen gar nichts anderes übrig, als dem Plan zu folgen. Sanft löse ich mich von ihnen und erhebe mich. Alanna und Damian gehen beide gesenkten Hauptes zu Severus und lassen sich brav von ihm und Remus hochheben und aus dem Zimmer tragen.

Seufzend wende ich mich zu meinen anderen Gästen um. „Tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht länger warten, ich muss Harry finden." „Das verstehen wir, Draco, aber was bei Merlin ist hier los?" Hermine fixiert mich ängstlich. „Dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit. Ich muss los, ich erkläre alles, wenn ich wiederkommen, hoffentlich mit Harry." Mit diesen Worten lasse ich sie rüde ihm Wohnzimmer stehen, meine guten Manieren verdammt.

Ich sprinte aus dem Haus. Ich habe einen ungefähre Ahnung, wo er sein könnte. Meine Schritte wenden sich automatisch zu dem kleinen Hügel am Ende unseres Grundstückes. Dort oben habe ich ihn gefragt, ob er eine Bindung mit mir eingehen möchte. Seitdem geht Harry immer zu diesem Ort, wenn wir streiten und er aufgebracht hat, oder er einfach seine Ruhe braucht. Das ist ein eindeutig solcher Moment. Und tatsächlich, als ich dort ankomme sehe ich ihn dort sitzen, seine Beine eng unter sein Kinn geklemmt, zeichnet sich seine Silhouette klar gegen die untergehende Sonne ab. Bei Merlin, er ist einfach wunderbar, mein persönlicher Engel.

Langsam nähere ich mich ihm und setze mich ohne ein Wort zu sagen neben ihn. Doch wie fange ich an? Kann ich überhaupt mit ihm darüber reden? Gerade jetzt, da ich erfahren habe, was los ist. Dass er…… Ich wage es nicht es zu denken, das würde es Wirklichkeit werden lassen. Doch das ist es schon. Ich kann der Wahrheit nicht mehr entrinnen. Und Harry auch nicht. Wir stehen das durch…GEMEINSAM. Ich hole tief Luft und beginne das schwerste Gespräch meines Lebens.

Aber erst im nächste Kapitel. Ich glaube das reicht jetzt erst einmal für ein Kapitel, oder nicht?g Ich möchte das Gespräch nicht abkürzen oder so und möchte es echt so schreiben, wie ich es mir vorstelle, doch da muss ich mich mal länger drüber setzen.g Aber ich verspreche mich zu beeilen.

Hoffe es hat gefallen, so dass viele Leute mir ein Review schreibeng Darüber freue ich mich doch solieb gugg

Bis bald Honeymausi

7


End file.
